The Greatest Rock Princess
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: The sequel to Love of the Rock Star! Kaoru is now an all famous rock princess. Butch is still a good boyfriend and a famous rock star. I


Yay! The sequel of Love of the Rock Star is finally here! My first sequel, please don't hate me! I'm bad at it, so... yeah. Enjoy! :)

* * *

It had been three years since Kaoru Matsubara made her big break in the singing district. Her and a certain black haired idol are a singing pair together.

Right now, Kaoru was done singing at her concert in Tokyo City. Her and Butch are in a long-distance relationship now. Both of them said that it was totally depressing that they won't see each other. Brick is Kaoru's manager and Boomer is Butch's manager so... yeah.

"Brick, what time is it now?" Kaoru sighed, really tired. Brick checked his watch.

"8:39 p.m." Brick answered. "Are you sad Butch's busy?" he sat by her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes," she whispered. Brick pulled away and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, what happened to the Kaoru I know? She wouldn't be sad at a time like this!"

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah. Suuure." She wiped a stray tear from her face. Brick grinned and patted her head. "There's the Kaoru I know. Sarcastic, swears all the time, and hits most people."

She grinned at playfully hit Brick's shoulder. "Shut up." He laughed.

* * *

Butch laid in his hotel room, with Boomer. A silence came between the two.

"Hey, Butch?" Boomer suddenly called. Butch looked up.

"Yeah?" he answered with a question. It was kind of his style.

"Do you miss Kaoru?"

"I kind of do." Butch answered. "I mean, she's always busy and we have to deal with this long distance relationship. I want only us. To be together. I miss her, Boomer."

Boomer gave him his phone. Butch looked at him. "Call her. Maybe she'll pick up." he grinned. Butch nodded.

He dialed her number and held the phone up to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

It was Kaoru! Butch seemed happy.

"Hey Kaoru, are you busy?"

_"No, not really."_

"Well, can we meet up tomorrow? If you'd like."

_"Tomorrow... tomorrow... SURE!"_

"Okay, thanks. Dear Kaoru."

_"Shut the hell up, bastard."_

"Love you too, sweet bitch."

_"Wooow"_

"Kay, bye"

_"Bye, asshole!"_

And both of them hung up.

* * *

"Who called?" Brick asked her. "Butch, wondering if we could see each other tomorrow." she responded.

"No wonder. Now you start calling him Bastard and Asshole. Greeaat Kaoru and very classic." he joked.

Kaoru sighed. "I really don't know why he called me, but I do think it's about us not seeing each other for months. I mean, he works all the time. No time for us, though."

"Don't worry, maybe tomorrow will be a great time for you both."

"Yeah, thanks Brick for always cheering me up." Kaoru grinned. Brick stood up straight. "ALRIGHT! Now Kaoru, go to sleep early. You don't want to miss your greatest first date ever since you became famous!"

Kaoru plopped on her hotel bed. "Yep, and don't you ever notice hotel beds are extremely soft?" she changed the subject.

Brick rolled his eyes and headed out to the living room. "Yeah, suuuree." he muttered to himself before he shut the door.

"Typical Brick, same as always." and slept instantly.

* * *

_Tomorrow..._

Kaoru stood at the park, with sunglasses covering her eyes and changed her hairstyle so fans won't come running to her. Butch saw Kaoru and her wore sunglasses and he changed his hairstyle too.

"Hideaki-chan!" Kaoru screamed. Hideaki was Butch's nickname. Just in case they were in public.

"Reina-chan!" Butch ran. Again, Reina was Kaoru's nickname.

"What took you so long?" Kaoru asked. Butch looked at her. "Well, Boomer was picking my clothes for what I need to wear for out date. I gotta say, he has a good fashion sense you know!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Boomer is like Miyako, you know. She also has a good fashion sense. Miyako even sees me to pick out my clothes!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Whoa, calm down Ka- I mean, Reina-chan!" Butch quickly corrected himself.

"So where we going, Captain Idiot?" Kaoru asked. Butch scratched the back of his head. "Well, I haven't decided so... a walk in the beautiful park here?"

"Nice move," Kaoru sarcastically said. "Hey, at least I don't have girly instincts like you!" he shot back. Kaoru simply rolled her eyes at him. "Suuure."

Butch pretended to trip and 'accidentally' kissed her cheek. Kaoru blushed red. "Does it mean you still want me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You fucking retard, of course I still want you!" Kaoru whispered. Butch smirked. "Wooow..."

"Oh my god! Kiss me, asshole!" She pulled his shirt collar and put him in a romantic and passionate kiss.

"Damn, I miss your good kissing." he rested his forehead on hers. Kaoru smirked and kissed him again. It was a short kiss.

"Seriously? You don't even give your precious girlfriend a present yet?"

"Oops, I forgot."

"Wow, back to calling you names. You're a fucking retard!"

"I've been called worse, you know."

"I did, a _looong _time ago. And yeah. I love calling you names." Kaoru smirked triumphantly. Butch hugged her surprisingly. "You know that I missed you every single day."

Kaoru blushed more. "Y-you did?" she stuttered. Kaoru _never _stutters before.

"Yes, I did."

"Wow."

"So it means you don't even miss me?"

"No, no! I do." she muttered.

Butch smirked again. "So the greatest rock princess is saying she misses me a lot?"

"Sh-shut up, bastard."

"Nice call, there. So I better get going. Bye Reina-chan!" Butch waved goodbye and headed off.

Kaoru stood there. "Bye, Hideaki-chan..." She walked to the hotel her and Brick had been staying in. She wasn't looking where she was going, so Kaoru bumped into someone at the hotel.

"Ow. Watch it!" she yelled.

"No, you watch it!" the man yelled.

Kaoru looked up to see... BUTCH?! "Butch?" she whispered/shouted.

His eyes widened. "Kaoru?!" he whispered/shouted.

"What are you doing here?" both of them yelled at each other.

Kaoru spoke up first. "Brick brought me here..."

"So did Boomer.."

"That means we can spend time with each other~" Butch said.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Wait, about tomorrow, we sing a song together?"

"Sounds perfect to me!" Butch cheerfully said.

"I'll write a song, and you... I don't know what you do."

"Kay bye!"

And headed off to their rooms.


End file.
